The Tale of Tadao
by Ardala91
Summary: His name is Tadao. He was once the bodygaurd to Ozai in the days before he became the Fire Lord. This is a story of loyalty, betrayal, and even love. Mini-series. Does not change the canon of the show. One-sided OC romance.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

Info:Usually I don't do this before a story, but I am going to for those of who haven't read my fanfic before. This is a prequel and will be multi-chaptered and is the story of Ozai's bodyguard. I have two other completed works about other bodyguards to other people within the royal family of the Fire Nation. When I do an OC story with main characters, I do not change the canons established by show. I try to weave a story within without disrupting the stories of the show. This story doesn't require you to read my other ones in order to understand it. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

The Tale of Tadao

_"Great deeds give choice of many tales. Choose a slight tale, enrich it large, and then let wise men listen."_ -Pindar

* * *

This is the only autobiography that I will ever write. My mother used to tell me that we can only love by loving someone. That was when I had a different name. That was before the Society. Before Ozai. Before…

It was a long time ago. Know that I was once a child of an inconsequential noble family, one whose name is not even worth mentioning…except that this family protects the Royal males. There is a group known as the Society, led by the Guardian and a council called the Elders. This group is formed of bodyguards for hire for Fire Nation nobility, those who instruct them, and the Guardian who leads. There is the unimportant family, unaware of its own secret, which provides a child to protect each Royal Heir. Only the mothers are burdened with the truth. Training begins at the age of five in a general class until the age of nine, than instruction is done with one master. It is between the ages of fourteen and sixteen that rank is achieved to serve.

The training is brutal. These children are raised to be cold-hearted, analytical, and ruthless for the protection of their charge. The best of training, one that extends outside of the usual requirements, goes to those who protect the Royal Heirs.

My mother had already given one son up before I was born to the Society. Our family is small in numbers because of the war. I was born to replace that lost brother, but much to her grief I was taken when another Royal Heir was born.

Prince Ozai, the second son of Fire Lord Azulon and Fire Lady Ilah.

I can still remember the day when I was taken from my father's ancestral home. The only home I had ever known…

_At the recent age of five, I had had only the servant's children to play with. Sadly for me on that day I could not find my favorite playmate. I cannot even recall his name. My only older brother who lived was already grown-up and out serving in the war. The other brother had died before I was even born. I skirted around the corner, slipping on the paneled wood on purpose. I skidded to a halt at the sharp sound of my mother's voice. "No!"_

_Her voice lulled me like a song to hover near the doorway that led to my parents' bedroom. I was worried for my mother did not cry out like that, but a strange, dark voice kept me from entering. "The second son is only two years younger than him," The strange voice said briskly, "Your youngest, Tamostsu, is the closest in age. You knew this when the second prince was born three years ago." _

_I did not understand what was going on, but I knew it had something to do with me. Something not good for this man was upsetting my mother!_

_My mother's voice trembled. "I thought…there are others in my family. Why my son again? You took Renzo from me!"_

_The strange voice was placid with no emotion as he replied. The voice surely had to belong to a man. "This is an honor beyond any. Others in the Society would kill to have such an honor," He replied, as if he were trying to comfort my mother in the only way he knew how to. "There are no others who are suitable. When I leave this island, your son will be coming with me." _

"_It's not fair," My mother's voice cracked as if she were weeping. _

"_That is life," The man said simply. "Where is your husband?"_

"_Serving a tour on the border patrol," My mother whispered as if in shock. _

"_Good. That will make this much easier to handle," The man said. He paused. "You can come in, Tamotsu." _

_I walked in with a guilty face, expecting my mother to scold me. Instead, she pulled me into her arms and held my head against her shoulder. The man I had glimpsed was hooded in a dark cloak and tall, reminding me of evil spirits. A shiver ran down my spine. My mother's hand gently stroked my hair. "Tomatsu," She whispered over and over like a chant. _

"_Come, Akane," The man urged, not unkindly, "Let him go." _

_I twisted my head to look at the man, but my mother only held me tighter. "Mom!" I protested annoyed. _

"_Akane," The man warned with an edge to his voice. My mother's hand dropped as she pulled me away to look me directly into my eyes. I was shocked and worried at the tears that fled down her pale cheeks. _

"_Don't forget who you are," My mother whispered fiercely. "You are Tamotsu, son of Masato and Akane. You are…"_

_The man grabbed my small shoulder roughly to pull me away. My mother did not react. Her hands simply dropped to her side as she stared at me with lost eyes. "He will not be Tamotsu anymore," The man said. "Your son died today." _

_I looked up at the man with horrified eyes, only to see golden eyes flashing underneath his hood. He pulled me along as he left my mother's room. "Where are we going?" I cried. "I want my mother!" _

_The man stopped and let out a sigh. "I forget how young you are," He amended. "Forget her. Forget this, all of it." He gestured the hall we were in. _

"_But…"_

"_There are no 'buts' in this," The man interrupted me with a sharp edge in his tone. It left no room for argument. "My name is Manzo, but you may call me master. It is the proper title."_

_I left with Manzo soon after, not taking any of my belongings with me. That was the last day I lived at my home. That was the last time I would see my mother_.

* * *

I could describe with painful detail the training that I went through, of the other trainees I learned with until the age of nine; of the bullying and competition amongst such young ones, that we were not encouraged to make friends. It was one year later after I was taken that I would swear the formal oath to my charge. I had learnt the rules over the last year and as a child away from home, I had begun to forget it. My mother. My father. It seemed like a distant dream to me and I did not question the Society, its teachers I learned from, or Manzo. Not that I saw that man often much anymore. He was a teacher within the Society. The place we dwelt at is called the Center, the home of the Society. It is hidden discretely on one of the outer islands of no importance within the Fire Nation.

When I swore my oath to my charge, he was nothing but a child with bright golden eyes at the age of four, two years younger than myself. That was the first time I had ever been to the Royal Palace…

_It had taken hours by boat to arrive to the Capital. We had come into the palace through discreet servant passageways; therefore I had not seen the palace truly. Manzo stood beside me, watching me with patient eyes at the courtyard we now stood in. I tried to keep from fidgeting. Manzo is a tall man to a small child, but is truly short and stocky in build. His dark brown hair, streaked with grey, was in a top-knot with traditional sideburns. His golden eyes, the color of tree sap with a hint of orange, watched me with a critical gaze. __One massive and breathtaking tree that was crooked with age with red buds of leaves starting to bloom stood at the center of the courtyard. The sky above was tinged with the incoming twilight. The courtyard's stone was designed in the shape of a flame surrounding the tree in many hues of red and gold. There was one low bench before the tree that sat unoccupied. _

_Finally a woman strolled in elegantly, dressed in royal attire. She was the Fire Lord's wife, Fire Lady Ilah. I recognized her instantly. Everyone knows what the faces of the Royal Family look like. Their images are everywhere in the Fire Nation. She is a petite looking lady with a smaller, angular sort of face. She is still young enough to have a child, but nearing the age where such a thing becomes a surprise. Fire Lady Ilah nodded gracefully at Manzo. My six year old eyes were drawn to the grumpy child at her side, holding one of her hands. Prince Ozai made sniffling sounds of extreme irritation. He had to be no older than four. I was going to protect a baby? But he is a Royal Heir, I thought, my six year old ego became inflated. "I do apologize," Lady Ilah murmured, "He just woke up a little awhile ago." _

_Manzo bowed respectfully as I fumbled to do the same with masculine power. "My name is Manzo, Your Majesty," Manzo intoned with deep respect. "I am honored to be the one chosen to be here today." _

"_Thank you, Manzo," Fire Lady Ilah replied with a tiny smile. She looked a lot younger than the Fire Lord did in his pictures, I thought. I decided it would be best not to comment that opinion out loud. "This is him, then?" She inquired with curious eyes. Her eyes were such a dark gold…they almost looked like amber. I almost blushed being underneath her gaze, but I stared at her right back. I was not afraid. _

"_Yes, his name is Tadao," Manzo responded with a gesture towards me. I looked at him expectantly and took a step towards Fire Lady Ilah. I looked up to observe Lady Ilah looking at me with a flicker of familiarity. "He looks…he has Memoru's eyes," She said with an almost soft undertone. She looked back at Manzo._

_He almost looked…uncomfortable to respond. "I ask that you keep this to yourself, Your Majesty," He said respectfully. "This is a more treasured secret of the Society. All those whom protect the Royal Family are kin. Memoru is a cousin to Tadao."_

_Fire Lady Ilah looked very interested at this explanation. "Do they know this themselves?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Does the Fire Lord know?" _

"_I do not know," Manzo said stiffly. "He might entirely be well aware of the fact." _

_Fire Lady Ilah nodded. "Don't worry, I'll respect your wish," She said kindly, "Ozai," She said tenderly. The Royal Prince looked up at her with tired eyes. "Pay attention, now." Prince Ozai looked at me for the first time. I felt the heat of his eyes. They were sharp, especially for someone two years younger than me. He had a light color of gold, unlike his mother's eyes. He looked like a perfect little miniature prince. _

_I bowed down onto my knee and kept my head down as I recited the oath I had learnt perfectly over the last year. _"_My body and my mind are your shield and weapon. I swear my oath to serve you loyally. I am your protection. I am the life that would die for you. I exist to serve you. I will always follow you." I looked up to look at Prince Ozai…my charge…_

_The Prince looked at me wonderingly. He opened his mouth and spoke to me for the first time. "Thank you," He said with his child's lisp lingering in his voice. "I know you will serve me well, Tadao." _

_I looked at his that when they met mine a chord was struck. He would be trusting me to protect him for the rest of his life, and someday his future wife and children. Of course we did not entirely understand that at the time, but then and there our relationship was formed. I would do anything to protect him._

* * *

There are yearly visits I would make to the Royal Palace every year for several days to acquaint myself with my future surroundings and charge. When I was nine years of age, I was given a single instructor to train me until I reached full status. My teacher was Manzo. Training in the Society is brutal and difficult. The training I was given went beyond that of the normal training. Since I was to be present in the Royal Court someday, there were other…skills…I was trained for.

My charge, Prince Ozai, is many years younger than his older brother, the Crown Prince Iroh. I found Ozai to be brilliant and skilled with his firebending as the years progressed. His father, the Fire Lord, whom I had not met during those early years, was a distant father and concentrated on the war. He only ever seemed to pay attention to his beloved first born. My charge had the best of everything, except his father's attention. Fire Lady Ilah was a loving wife in every form, doting on her youngest son whenever she could. As for the Crown Prince, he often was not to be found for he was twenty years older than Prince Ozai.

The Crown Prince was in every definition the perfect prince of our nation, at least in appearances from what I had seen. I can recall the first time I met him. I was eleven years of age and my charge was only nine on one of my yearly visits…

_I sat beside my charge on the grassy grounds in the gardens. The sky above was a shining blue. Prince Ozai stretched out lazily beside me, staring up at the sky with narrowed golden eyes. His face was becoming more angular over the years, promising good looks. A bodyguard cannot be friends with their charge. I was not. It did not mean that there was no sort of bond though. There was one of the master and the servant, and in that bond Prince Ozai knew I would not break his trust. My loyalty was beyond question to him. Had he not know me since early childhood now?_

"_My father hates me," My charge said abruptly, breaking the silence. He turned his head on the grass to look up at me. "Haven't you noticed, Tadao?"_

"_I have not met your father." _

_My charge grumbled something nonsensical. "He only loves Iroh. What has he done? It's not fair!" _

"_Hello Ozai," A warm voice rumbled into the air. I looked over, too late to notice his presence…the Crown Prince. Prince Iroh was a young man, rather short and stocky in build, but with muscles. He had the same ebony hair as his brother, but with their mother's dark golden eyes. His face was squarer in build, while Ozai's is sharper. My charge sprang up to his feet upon his brother's greetings. I did as well. _

"_Back from the Earth Kingdom so soon?" Prince Ozai asked acidly. "Father must be pleased." _

_Iroh grinned at his brother. I could see something…soft…in his eyes. Did this man love his little brother? From what I had observed Prince Ozai was in his shadow, loving and hating him at the same time. "He is, but then so is mother," Prince Iroh added. "I thought you might be happy to see me." _

_Prince Ozai looked startled and confused. "I…who's that?" He asked, changing the subject as he pointed to the shadowy figure clung to the Crown Prince's side. My eyes were instantly concentrated as the man stepped up closer behind the Crown Prince. The man was taller, leaner sorts of man but with a broad enough build to not be a pathetic stick. His lanky build almost reminded me of my own. I would soon start to enter the teenage years at long last. His eyes…when they met mine they widened before returning to normal…they were the same eyes as that of my father whom I could barely remember. He had my eyes! _

"_This is Reizo," Prince Iroh said with a gesture towards the man. "He is my bodyguard. You don't remember him?" _

"_No, I don't," My charge said shortly. _

_Reizo bowed towards my charge without saying a word. His face was expressionless. He is from the Society as I am…and must be of my kin protect a Royal Heir. I wondered if he was…the brother that had been lost to my mother before me… __Reizo looked to be around the same age as the Crown Prince. Prince Iroh looked at me curiously for seemingly the first time, but I knew he had noticed me earlier. "Who's this?" He asked. _

_Prince Ozai had a haughty expression on his face. "I get to have my own bodyguard too," He said with bragging in his voice. Was he displaying me like some prized toy? I almost snorted at the thought. "His name is-"_

"_Tadao," I said, cutting off my charge's bragging. It did not suit him as a prince to do such a thing, especially to his older brother who would one day be the Fire Lord. I bowed to the Crown Prince. _

"_A pleasure to meet you, Tadao," Prince Iroh said politely. He looked back at his brother. "I will see you at dinner then." He nodded and left as quickly as he had come. Reizo followed him like a silent shadow. _

_Prince Ozai was glaring at me when I turned to look at him. "Let me handle my family, Tadao," He said angrily. "I don't always need your protection!"_

* * *

My charge was a boy, and later young man, who thirsted for more than what he could have. He envied Prince Iroh. He hated and loved his father and brother. The more Prince Iroh ever tried to express affection when he was around at the palace, the more Prince Ozai scoffed and hated him. The Fire Lord was a cold and distant figure to his youngest son. As for Fire Lady Ilah, she passed away in my charge's eleventh year, from a life-taking event that happens to woman all over the world. The baby had been a daughter.

As for myself, I completed my training at the age of sixteen. The ages of initiation goes from fourteen to sixteen. I was at the usual age for it. My firebending would never be truly that of a master's, such as the legendary skills of the Fire Lord, but enough to compete with any who would dare to attempt to harm my charge. The Society has some of the best. Firebending runs strong in my family. I met the Guardian, the leader of the Society, the only one who can give full status to a trainee, the day I was to leave the Center for good…

_I stood in the study room that belonged to the Guardian. The room was simply square with two slotted windows across from the entrance. The walls were a bland grey stone. Both joint walls were stacked with shelves of books and a banner of the Fire Nation hung between the two windows. One round carpet with an imprint of a map of the world covered the chilly stones. At a low table sat the Guardian. I was surprised to not see some wizened old man, but a young man in his twenties to look at me with intelligent dark eyes. He pointed at the cushion across from him at the table and I sat without a word. _

"_Surprised at my age?" He asked. I was again shocked to hear…humor…in his voice? "Do not worry. I have only been the Guardian for a short time now." The Guardian tilted his head as he looked at me with a serious face. "I know your eyes…" He commented as if to himself. "I should have expected that, you are brothers after all." _

"_Do you mean Reizo?" I asked, speaking out of turn. I should not have opened my mouth. _

_The Guardian nodded as if he had not heard me. "Yes," He responded thickly. He looked back at me. "Now it is your turn to be a full bodyguard. You will go and swear again your oath to your charge."_

_I nodded. _

_He nodded sharply. "Once you do that, it is done. Go back to your charge at the Royal Palace."_

_I sat up to leave, but paused at the door. I looked back at the Guardian who stared at me. I had not expected such a man to be the leader of the Society. "How do you know Reizo?" I asked calmly. _

"_We grew up together here," The Guardian responded. "Tell him that Keitaro sends his greetings."_

I returned to the Royal Palace and took my oath once more to my fourteen year-old charge. I now knew the Reizo was my brother, but I did not know him. I recall looking at my charge's eyes, withdrawn and somehow trusting when I had given my oath. My charge was the only family in a way I had. We were both strangers and distrusting of our brothers. I did not give the message to my brother from the Guardian.

I did not trust him.


	2. Part Two

The Tale of Tadao

Part Two

* * *

"_We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken."_ –Fydor Dostoevsky

Dislcaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

"_Don't forget who you are," Her voice whispered fiercely. It had become a chant in my dream "You are Tamotsu, son of Masato and Akane. You are…"_

"_Don't forget who you are!"_

I awoke with a gasp and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I had been asleep in my own small chamber that is connected to my charge's. Slowly, I calmed myself with deep breaths, and listened to the sound of my charge's own peaceful breathing from next door. It was nothing but a dream. This dream had always haunted me since…since before I could remember. My mother's long lost cry to remember who I had been.

I am Tadao now and have been for years. My charge turned eighteen a week ago. It has been four years since I had come to reside to protect him permanently. Little has changed in that time. My charge goes through his training as a Royal Heir. No attempts have been made on his life, but who would dare to attack a Royal within the Royal Palace?

There have been whispers throughout the Palace's social network, through the nobles, and even to the commoners. Crown Prince Iroh was married two years ago and his wife is finally pregnant. She should give birth any day now. My charge has not said a word about the subject, but only trains harder and harder at the mention of a new prince. If Prince Iroh's unborn child is a male, he will have a claim to the throne before my charge.

Prince Ozai is all that should define a Royal Prince. He is a strong fighter, clever, and ambitious. He has the potential to be a good leader one day, not to forget all the young women amongst the nobility have their eyes on him. Yet it seems with every passing year my charge becomes more hardened, more distant…more ruthless. He still speaks to me, but not in the way he would have when we were young.

As for myself, I train and live to protect him. I am at his side every waking moment. When it comes to Reizo, my brother, I have only had glimpses of him here and there, whenever he is trailing after the Crown Prince. I have even met the Fire Lord, not officially, but at a distance in a few ceremonies or when my charge has a meeting with him. That does not happen very often though.

Tomorrow my charge is going to go on a journey, something that has become a sort of tradition for the Royal Heirs since the start of the war. He is going to try to find the Avatar. The war has been going on for seventy-four years now and the Avatar has not been found since the Air Nomads were defeated. I think he's dead. He must have been killed during the battles with the Air Nomad's armies. Why else would he not have come forward? This journey will help my charge to see the world and gain from new experiences. I must confess that I am eager for this. I have only been to Ember Island for my charge's rare vacations, the Center, my childhood home, and the Capital where the Royal Palace is at.

Tomorrow will bring change for the both of us.

* * *

It was four long years that we were gone from the Fire Nation; Four long years of fruitless searching and travel with nothing but dead-ends. There were small adventures within all of that time and the occasional battles that were nothing but skirmishes, except for several with some Earthbenders. It would be a waste of ink to describe all that happened in that time. My charge saw the world, as I did. We both witnessed the abandoned temples of the Air Nomads, the frozen landscape of the Water Tribes, and the various terrain of the Earth Kingdom.

I witnessed the glory of the war and the parts that are not so pleasant around the world. Yet that is the sacrifice for the greater good of the world and for the Fire Nation. At last we had returned home.

Another two years passed at the Royal Palace with my charge attending war meetings and learning more about the art of warfare. He did not serve in the warfront as his father and brother had before him. I remember asking him once why he did not…

_Prince Ozai turned to glare down at me with furious golden eyes. "What did you say?" He demanded coldly._

_It did not bother me. He had always had a short temper. "Why are you not serving in the warfront?" _

_Prince Ozai closed his eyes as he let out a long breath. "If you were anyone else…" He said with warning edge in his tone. He stopped and his voice became softer. "There's no need for me at the warfront. I am…needed here." _

_I did not understand the implication of his words entirely, but I understood that he was waiting. What he was waiting for I had no idea_.

* * *

There came the day where his bride, through an arranged marriage, was old enough to come to marry him. He had not laid eyes on her before or spoken to her. She was from a high noble family and her name…her name was _Ursa_. I can remember the day perfectly as Prince Ozai and I stood on the docks with ceremonial fanfare to greet her. I blended in with the background as I was supposed to do. My charge looked perfectly striking with a twist of intimidation in his formal wear. The sky above was an empty blue with a smiling sun. When she stepped down the walkway onto the dock….

I had not envied Ozai for anything in my whole life. My life had been complete sense and whole to me, until I saw her.

For the first time in my life, envy quaked through my soul when my eyes found her.

For the first time, I resented my charge.

She…_Ursa_….had a natural light of joy surrounding her. She was younger than Prince Ozai by only six years. Yet that made all the difference with the innocent naivety shining in her eyes as she hesitantly took his hand. She was the essence of a true Fire Nation lady with her pale skin, dark hair, and golden eyes. She had a softer kind of beauty that was tranquil. My charge greeted her and she returned his greeting in a quiet voice. For a moment, her eyes looked at me curiously, before looking away.

My heart pounded and I could feel the sweat gathering on my hands. I felt as if I could not breathe or think. What kind of spell had this woman cast on me? I felt a flash of fury within me at her for making me feel this way. Who was she to do this to me?

…_Why did I feel this pull to her that I cannot deny, even when I have not spoken one word to her?...._

* * *

I met her in brief the next day, while Prince Ozai showed her around her new home. I followed him silently as usual, but was surprised when he turned around to face me. Ursa stood beside him and at last eyed me with shock. She had not even noticed I was there. "Ursa, this is Tadao, my bodyguard," Prince Ozai said shortly with a gesture towards me. I bowed. "He will guard you too."

"Oh…" Ursa said with the lightest voice. Her golden eyes looked at me with a mingle of emotions. "Is he always with you?"

"Most of the time I am," I said with a bow of my head. "It is an honor to protect you as well."

"Ursa, come look at this garden," Ozai said with a tone of command as he drew her attention away from me. Ursa followed his words without a second glance.

I can recall my mother saying to me as a child that we can only love by _loving someone_. I did have love in all those years, not that I could see it at the time. Yet I did not realize or remember what it was to love until I met her. She was not mine to have, but my charge's…

That kept me at the coldest distance. She would not get the impression that I even liked her as a human being. My interactions with her were formal and distant as possible. Her protection was mine to care for the day she married Prince Ozai. It was only a week after she stepped onto the dock that that day occurred. It would someday be my responsibility to protect the heirs she would one day bear.

The thought twisted my stomach.

I stood there in the shadows during a long and overdone ceremony. Such are the traditions of the Royal Family. During the whole thing, I struggled to concentrate on my task, instead of letting my eyes drift to her. She looked nervous, but pleased. My charge was almost unreadable to others, but I could see the pleasure in his eyes.

After the ceremony, they were to go have the feasts and celebrations. It was after all of this…later in the night when their marriage would be consummated. I had a room that led to my charge's and to a servant's hallway. His wife would have a room solely connected to his from the other side, along with the normal main entrance. I almost felt vile at the thought.

The night passed. I did not stay in my room that night. I paced around in the halls by my charge's room. Unable to sleep.

Sleep did not come to again whenever she came to his chambers. I always left.

* * *

Months passed as my charge and his new wife grew to know each other. They spent time together in a way that reminded me of how Prince Iroh would spend time with his wife when she was alive. His little son, Prince Lu Ten, was now around four years old. The Crown Prince had his own set of chambers near my own charge's, but encounters in the Royal Family's part of the palace could be rare enough. The place is large enough where one can avoid another person easily. My charge and Ursa…one look at her could tell me that she was head over in heels in love with Prince Ozai. And why not? He was handsome, persuasive, and full of potential. They spent time with each other outside of political duties and the bedroom.

_There was one afternoon, when my charge was busy in an exclusive war meeting that not even I could attend to, that I attended to the protection of Ursa. She was at her favorite spot, the duck pond in the garden. Small and simple. She sat near the edge of the water, staring into it. She had almost been here for a year now and had not spoken one word to me since we had been introduced. That was fine by me. I struggled to control a wake of anger that rode through me when I looked at her. I gave off a vibe that even made her leave me alone. _

_She turned her soft face from the pond, to look at me. I stood with crossed arms by a tree only feet away. "Have you always guarded Ozai?" She asked quietly. _

_I unfolded my arms, stunned by this turn of events. I nodded sharply and looked away from her face. _

"_You don't like to talk, do you?" She asked. I did talk, to my charge, and where my other duties required it. But not to her. Ever. "Or maybe it is just me you don't like to talk to," She added with a flashing alarm of observation. _

_I looked back at her kind, but intelligent face. I should have given her more credit. "It is not my duty to socialize," I responded placidly. "My only duty is to protect." _

"_Ozai told me he has known you since he was a boy," She commented. She looked at me with praising eyes. "He trusts you above anyone." I could hear the warmth, the tender love in her words and eyes when she spoke of him. A tremor of envy, hard and hateful, made of my chest tremble. _

_I turned my eyes away from ones that saw too much. "I am honored," I said. _

_Ursa made my heart almost burst with her next words. "I trust you too." _

…_If only she knew…_

I remember one day as I stood in a training courtyard with my charge practicing a drill. His wife was at the particular duck pond in the gardens she had become fond of. Prince Ozai stood shirtless, gleaming with sweat in the sunlight as he raised a hand to signal the practice to be over. He went over to a shaded spot as he wiped his forehead with a towel. He looked at me with his daring golden eyes, almost lost in thought. "Tadao," He said with a pant from still being out of breath. "Do you think she loves me?"

I looked back at his eyes with no emotion. There was nothing except my usual cold tone. "Yes, she does."

Prince Ozai looked more happy with my response as he took a swig of water from a drink that a servant handed to him. The servant back away as he glared at him. "I…I think I am in love with her," He said at last, as if his words were a final sentence he almost did not like.

"That is good, Your Highness," I responded. "She is your wife and the future mother of your children."

"Yes," Prince Ozai mused. "I think our children will be…" He stopped as a slow smile spread over his face. "They will be like no other Royal child before them."

I could not but help to agree with him; even if…even if the smallest part of me wished that those children he would have with her could be _mine_.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating! Well, he finally gets to meet Ursa! Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!


	3. Part Three

The Tale of Tadao

Part Three

* * *

"_Jealousy is the dragon in paradise; the hell of heaven; and the most bitter of the emotions because associated with the sweetest."_-A.R. Orage

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Over two years passed before Ursa finally bore Prince Ozai a child. A son. They had tried for the longest time to have a child and now their wish had been granted…

_I stood outside Ursa's chamber with Prince Ozai. He stood direct with crossed arms as he stared at the closed door. Occasionally a servant woman would come rushing in and out. I could hear her screams of pain through the door. I knew there was nothing I could do, but I wanted to burst in through that door and save her from that agony. My charge turned around to look at me. The flames from the hall's lighting flickered across his shadowed face, almost making him look malevolent. For the first time in my life I saw an almost pretense of something close to fear in his bright eyes. "Do you think she will be alright?" He asked darkly._

"_Women do this all the time," I replied swiftly. "Of course she will be." Please…Agni…._

_My charge seemed to relieve some of his tension at my words. "I love her, Tadao," He stated. "I don't want to lose her. Ever." He paused and looked at me with possessive eyes. "She is mine." My heart thudded quickly in my chest like a roaring fire. If he knew the truth…if she knew the truth….this…_

"_Your Highness!" The lead midwife called. She stood at the doorway, middle-aged and tired from the last few hours of work. "You have a son." Prince Ozai grinned broadly and swept past her into the bedroom, leaving me forgotten in the hallway. _

…_A son…._

_How I hated my charge in that moment._

* * *

Prince Ozai decided to have his father name his first child and heir in an attempt to gain more favor in his eyes. The Fire Lord named him Zuko. Prince Zuko had his father's eyes and was a happy baby. He was rather on the small side, but my charge adored his first born son. Ursa was more radiant in that time with joy than I had ever seen her before. One day when Prince Zuko was only months old, I watched over the both of them at her favorite spot while my charge was in another one of those exclusive meetings…

_She held him with such care in her arms. The sun made her dark hair shine in the light. Summer was starting to end with the crisper wind of fall greeting us. She paused from playing with Prince Zuko and looked at me. "Have you even held him, Tadao?" _

"_No, Your Highness," I answered coldly. "I was not trained to do child care." _

_Instead of withdrawing, Ursa laughed at my remark. She stood up and before I knew it, was placing my hands around her precious child. I held him as if I was carrying an explosive firework. I looked at her face and almost had to catch my breath. Her eyes were on me and filled with considerate laughter at my attempt to hold her son. I was making her laugh. Not him. Suddenly the day light seemed just the bit brighter. _

_I glanced down at Prince Zuko to see his eyes staring up at me with the innocent curiosity of babies. His father's eyes. I shoved Prince Zuko back into her arms instantly. "Tadao, are you alright?" She asked concerned. I stalked away several feet. _

"_I do not like children," I said placidly, containing the bitterness from my voice. _

"_Maybe you just aren't used to them," She said in return. She settled back onto the grass and resumed adoring the only other person she seemed to love in the world above all else._

Prince Iroh's son, Prince Lu Ten, was now around eight years of age. His father was still the favorite of the Fire Lord, not my charge. My charge seemed almost content with his life, except for a growing desire for more power. I did not blame him. His father barely seemed to pay attention to him. It had been that way since we were children. Prince Iroh was the favorite and with the loss of his wife, he seemed to be only the one who existed to the Fire Lord. I rarely encountered Prince Iroh or my brother Reizo. I had no problem with that. One day Ursa and my charge had decided to have a "picnic" in one of the gardens, excluding my presence somehow. I was near enough to where they were to not have to worry about their safety. No one would be getting past me…

_My attention was drawn at the sound of children's laughter. I paused near one of the arched entrances into another one of the gardens, the very garden that Ursa loved the most. I saw the recognizable face of Prince Lu Ten, though this was the first time I had seen him in years. The boy plopped down onto the grass, his dark clothing a contrast to the bright green. I was surprised to see another child, a girl of no more than five, fall next down to him with a shriek. The two settled down as they stared up at the sky. The girl looked nothing special. She had the usual dark hair and pale skin of my nation. Her clothing could make her to be the daughter of some noble…_

"_He will be a great Fire Lord one day," Reizo's said softly, coming to stand beside me. I turned, having heard him approach from feet away. He would not dare to strike me in any way here. _

"_Perhaps," I said in return neutrally. I looked at my brother's familiar and unfamiliar face. I could see myself in his face sometimes, but he was older, much older than me. I had been born to replace him, only to be taken away as he had. Ironic. I followed where his gaze settled onto the girl. His eyes softened, becoming too emotional…_

_Ah, of course. That explained that little mystery at long last. Before today, I had not known of this girl's existence. Yet eight years ago, before Prince Lu Ten had been born, I had known of a female bodyguard hired from the Society by Prince Iroh to protect his pregnant wife. Such things had been done before and it was not uncommon for bodyguards to be hired to protect the Royal Children until their own bodyguard was old enough to do so. The female bodyguard had remained to protect Prince Lu Ten after his mother's death, up until five years ago. I had thought her to have returned to the Society, but my sources had confirmed she had just vanished. That had been the end of it. Or so I had thought. "Your daughter looks like her mother," I commented. I had met the woman once, and indeed, now that I knew the truth, I could see the resemblance. I felt Reizo stiffen next to me. "She is five years old now, is she not?" _

"_Yes," He responded. I turned to read his face, but saw nothing except for icy hatred. "She is leaving today to train with the Society." _

_The only way he could get away with that was if they did not know the truth. I remembered the Guardian had been friends with him as a child. Could he have…? "So she will be his bodyguard one day," I remarked. "How did you get away with having her?" _

"_He knew," Reizo replied tersely, referring to his charge without saying any names. "I married her…than she died to bring our daughter into the world." I had not really any had any sentiments about my brother up until this day. But now I hated him. He had gotten to be with the woman he loved and even had a child. This went against everything we had been taught. I had not broken our laws, yet he had and had gotten away with it! How I envied and hated him then and there. He looked at his daughter with a face that did not hide his love. "She named her Keiya."_

_I almost laughed at the irony. Hope…her name means hope… "She should not have been born," I murmured savagely. "Her existence is from a forbidden and unnatural union." I was not stunned at all when my brother's fist met my face. I felt the pain as my neck snapped back. I could have tried to stop him, but I had not wanted to. I thought it ironic as I realized that here we were, brother against brother, just like our charges were._

"_Keep your mouth silent," He hissed. I looked at his eyes, the same color as mine, flaring with ferocity. "If you know what is good for you, you will not say anything about this again."_

_I nodded and wiped away the blood that dribbled down my chin. "You are not my enemy," I said as an answer. I walked away, feeling his eyes burning into my head. The statement was simple. I would not use this against him…unless there came a day when I had to. _

* * *

I did not speak to my brother again for years to come. When Prince Zuko was two years old, Ursa brought her second child into this world. A daughter. In another attempt to please his father, my charge named her Azula, in honor of her grandfather, Azulon. My charge was the most joyous during that time. He was frustrated with his lack of notice with his father, but when it came to his family. He could not have been any happier. When he was a child his family had used to go to the Royal Vacation house on Ember Island. It was something done once more with the birth of his children. Even Prince Iroh joined us with his son when Prince Zuko was still a toddler a few times. Strangely, my brother was always absent on those trips.

By the time Prince Zuko was four years old; his father was already displeased with his lack of fortitude with his firebending. Princess Azula, now at the age of two, was starting to become his apparent favorite. It was not that his son was a bad firebender, but he could not match the skills of a prodigy. His younger sister. My charge seemed to change during those next few years, something I did not entirely realize until it was too late. I found it a peculiar fact that Prince Zuko resembled his father and yet was favored by his mother, while Princess Azula looked like her mother, but was the favorite of her father.

Prince Zuko was a child troubled by his father, for he did know that there was something wrong. He was stubborn though. Princess Azula was the intelligent kind of child whose eyes were always watching. They both reminded me of my charge when he had been a child, like two split versions of him.

I was the silent figure, guarding in the back ground. Ozai still confided in me at times, but most of the time he kept to himself. Ursa…Ursa dealt with my coldness with her usual warmth, ignoring it in a way. She was still blissfully happy with her life. During that time I finally realized something…

_If she was happy, that was enough for me._

I cannot have her. I never will. At least her happiness should be enough for me. I will…I will always be there for her.

Not that she knows that.

Within that same year, I was stunned to find out that my brother's daughter was returning to the Royal Palace to finish her training with her father. The Society has it where the students train with a class until the age of nine, where they train with a single teacher until they have finished their training. During this time they do not leave the Center, the home of the Society. The only exception is the yearly visits done by those who will protect the Royals. Except until now, for Keiya would be training with her father. Here. Near her charge, Prince Lu Ten.

My charge had finished with a meeting and desired for his wife to be present with him. Princess Azula was in the care of a nanny of sorts while Ursa was at her favorite spot in the gardens. I walked through the arched entranceway. I was not surprised to see Prince Iroh there for he and Ursa had become friends from what I could tell. That did not please Ozai to say the least. Yet there with them was my brother and Keiya. The girl was quite a bit taller than she had been before. She was dressed in the dark training garb of the Society. Clearly, she had just arrived.

"Your Highness?" I called out, striding towards the group. Prince Iroh held Prince Zuko in his arms as he looked at me curiously. My brother looked at me with a faceless mask. As for his daughter, she looked at me with wide golden eyes.

Ursa looked at me with her usual kind expression. "Yes, Tadao?" My heart leapt a little at the sound of my name on her lips. I bowed respectfully to her and Prince Iroh.

"Your husband requires your presence," I answered her. I extended a hand and helped her up with barely touching her. She took Prince Zuko into her arms from Prince Iroh with a regretful smile.

"I guess it's good timing. I'm sure all of you have lots of catching up to do," She said with a loving smile towards the other three. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Keiya."

"You as well," Keiya answered her respectfully with a bow. "I like your baby." The girl was formal, but I could see the lack of ability to control herself. She knew how to express herself when she should not. Even the last four years at the Society had not changed that for her. My brother had damaged her.

Ursa laughed softly as she said, "I do too." Keiya stared at me with analyzing eyes. So the girl was trying to read me? Cute. "Tadao, this is Keiya." Ursa said, gesturing towards me.

"I know who she is, Your Highness." I replied stiffly. I bowed towards Iroh once more. This could lead to places where I did not want it to go. "We must go, Your Highness." Ursa followed me without another word.

* * *

Time keeps moving. Children seem to grow instantly before your eyes. By the time Prince Zuko was seven years of age; his own bodyguard came to swear her oath to him. I only saw her for moments. The girl was called Nira. It was Keitaro who brought her to swear her oath to her charge, the first time I had seen the Guardian in years. He was no longer a young man. I did not realize the connection at first, but Nira had been the name of the woman my brother had married. I soon learned that Nira had been Keitaro's sister, explaining on how my brother had gotten away with so much. One slip with this information and it could end everything for them…

The girl now named Nira, who would one day be Prince Zuko's bodyguard, was my second cousin. The other branch within the family I had forgotten. How long had it been since I had thought of them? I could not remember. The girl had blue eyes, something I had not seen before.

Sometimes I still detested my charge for what he had. Sometimes I was merely glad to be beside him. We of the Society are taught not to love, but how could I not love the man who I had always been beside? How could I not love him as a brother, as a friend, when he had been the focus of my life for so long?

It was with this that I loved, hated, and envied him for all those years. What I felt for Ursa was contained. As long as she was happy…how could I not be happy for her?

* * *

A/N:Originally I planned on making this a three chapter series, but I decided to expand it to four. So, please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Part Four

The Tale of Tadao

Part Four

* * *

"_Perhaps a great love is never returned."_-Dag Hammerskjold

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Another three years came to pass until Prince Zuko was ten years of age. Crown Prince Iroh had left over a year ago with my brother to lead the siege of Ba Sing Se. It was the Prince's personal plan that the Fire Lord approved of. My charge stayed behind as always, silent, waiting. Prince Lu Ten soon followed months later to join his father at the siege. Keiya went with him. I did not speak to my brother or niece again.

In the three years that had come to pass, Prince Ozai had become more and more withdrawn from Ursa and Prince Zuko. For the longest time….he had seemed to try to be a _good _father. Yet it seemed as if he had come to give up on his son for the boy did not have the natural cunning and prodigy firebending as his younger sister. One time when Prince Zuko had failed at a firebending stance, a beginner's set that I had accomplished earlier than he had, Prince Ozai had said…_ "Azula was born lucky. You…you were lucky to be born."_ When I heard those words, I could not help to remember the joy he had had at having him. Envy tore through me at times still…how could he say that to him? Especially when _she_ had given him this son?

Soon enough, everything would change for the Royal Family…

_I stood near the edge, hovering in the background as Prince Zuko and Princess Azula played with loud laughter. Sometimes the two siblings could get along well, unlike my charge and his brother. Ursa sat in front of the pool, watching her children with a loving smile. A servant entered the garden whom I watched with a considerate eye. The servant bowed and handed Ursa a letter. She opened it to read. The seal outside identified it to be from Prince Iroh. My breath was caught in my chest as I saw a tear run down her pale cheek. She did not cry ever. Prince Zuko ran up to her. She paused and looked at him sadly. "Iroh has lost his son," She said tragically, "Your cousin Lu Ten did not survive the battle." _

…_Agni…_

_Did that mean that…? _

_My charge would be taking advantage of this situation. He always was the calculating type. Prince Zuko looked at her shocked, until Princess Azula looked at them both undisturbed by the news. Her reaction reminded of the way those of the Society are trained on how to express. Ursa stood up and walked away from the children, towards another section of the garden. I followed her immediately. _

_She halted and turned to face me, more tears falling freely down her face. "Tadao…Reizo was killed in the battle," She explained with her voice breaking a little. "He was trying to save Lu Ten and Keiya."_

_Something…something broke apart in me. A tiny fragment I could not have thought possible. I…I was troubled to hear that Reizo was dead. Of course I was for Prince Lu Ten, for he had been the Crown Prince's son. But Reizo…Reizo had been my brother…_

_I had not known him. Regret and remorse coursed through me precariously. It was the fact that I had not known him and now he was gone….I had thought only to hate and envy him…_

"_What about Keiya?" I asked sharply. _

"_She is alive," Ursa replied with a look of relief. "Iroh…Iroh says she won't speak to him." _

_I looked at the garden wall with dead eyes. Prince Iroh had no more heirs; this could only mean that…_

…_Reizo…_

"_I'm sorry about your brother, Tadao," Ursa continued with empathy. _

_I looked at her swiftly, hiding the surprise on my face. How did she know that? "He told you then?" I questioned her. _

"_Yes," She said with a tiniest of bitter smiles. I resisted the urge to touch her face, to tell her that…_

_I turned my back to her. "We should be going to your husband," I said stoically. "He will need you."_

* * *

My charge had already known before we came to him. He seemed as calm as a mountain. Soon enough, he was attempting to get an audience with his father. Ursa was in her nearby living chamber, while the children played in a general sort of living space. Dark pillars surrounded the room and low couches sat in the center. I leaned against a wall, near the entrance way. Prince Zuko played with the knife that Prince Iroh had sent him from Ba Sing Se. He pretended he was dying and fell over dramatically. Princess Azula sat behind him in a chair. "You wasted all your time playing with knives," She remarked, "You're not even good."

Prince Zuko sat up with his cheeks flaming. "Put an apple on your head and we'll find out how good I am." What was he talking about? The thought slipped away at Princess Azula's next words.

"By the way, Uncle's coming home."

"Does that mean we won the war?" Prince Zuko asked hopefully.

I paused. I had already heard the news earlier today from another letter sent by Prince Iroh. He was returning, though it would take weeks. He would be coming alone…without Keiya. She would have nothing to do with him.

"No," Princess Azula said harshly. "It means Uncle's a quitter and a loser."

"What are you talking about?" Prince Zuko refuted. "Uncle's not a quitter."

"Oh yes, he is. He found out his son died and he just fell apart." She said simply, leaning against a pillar. "A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home crying." She did have a point on that one. Any leader would have stayed and have revenge…

"How do you know what he should do?" Prince Zuko said angrily. He looked away sadly. "He's probably just sad his only kid is gone. Forever." I held my breath at Prince Zuko's words. There was more behind it than what he had meant. Was my charge like his father had been to him as a child?...Surely not…

I looked over beside me to see Ursa come through the entrance way. I nodded at her respectfully. "Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon," She announced. "Best clothes, hurry up."

"Fire Lord Azulon," Princess Azula scoffed, "Can't you just call him Grandfather? He's not exactly the powerful Fire Lord he used to be. Someone will probably end up taking his place soon."

"Young lady! Not, another, word." Ursa warned her crossly. Princess Azula ran past her. "What is wrong with that child?" She murmured.

I looked at the young girl slipping out of the room and back at her mother. Ursa had become a more determined woman than she had been when I had first met her. Stronger. "She is what her father makes of her," I stated, "Just as you do the same for Prince Zuko."

Ursa looked at me surprised. It was the truth. They each had their favorites.

* * *

I waited outside of the Fire Lord's chamber, waiting for their audience to end. At last Ursa walked into the hallway and looked at me with troubled eyes. I escorted her to their Royal quarters and went back to wait for my charge…

Prince Ozai walked through the sanguine curtains with a hard face. I looked at his eyes which glowed eerily. Something was wrong. I followed him to his own private study, where he spent much of his time. He had his back turned to me as he glared out through a window. At last, he turned around. "I asked my father to become his heir. Iroh's bloodline is finished," He began. "I have waited for a chance like this for years, Tadao."

I nodded. He had always wanted to be Fire Lord. I knew that. "How did he take the request?"

My charge's face became a mask. "He was outraged at my proposal. He said my crime should fit my punishment by knowing the pain of losing a first born son." I could not breathe as I heard his next words. "I have to kill Zuko."

I stared at his determined face. Where was the man who had loved his son at first sight? "You refused, of course." I stated for him.

"No, I didn't," Prince Ozai said grimly. "If I am to be Fire Lord, I must do whatever it takes."

…Agni…Agni…Not her son!

"He is your son, Your Highness!" I said urgently. "How could you consider such a thing?"

My charge's eyes gleamed in the shadowed dark as he crossed his red robed arms. "Power is what defines a person," He said as if it was the right reason, "And he is a worthless son to begin with."

What had happened to the man I had guarded all my life? I could remember it all…

…_As a boy, sparring against me with bright eyes… "I'll win this round, Tadao!" He declared with a laugh… _

…"_I…I think I love her," He said to be with the beginning of a warm smile…. _

"No!" I snarled. "Your Highness…"

"What have you done?" A feminine voice demanded, shaking with rage and shock. We both turned to look at Ursa standing at the doorway with a blood drained face. Her whole body trembled as if it were caught with a fever.

Prince Ozai's face seemed to turn into complete stone. "I am doing what I must," He stated darkly.

Ursa stared at him in shock, as if her heart were being broken then and there. "Azula overheard it all," She said in a whisper, "How could you do this? Where is the man I married?"

Prince Ozai tilted his head back and laughed cruelly. "He died a long time ago."

How could he do this? Where was the man we had both loved? I had always loved him as my brother, my friend, and envied him as well. I felt a surge of hatred swirl in my being at the thought of him now. He would kill his son, who loved him…and he was _her _son! He was right. The man he had been was gone, and replaced by a monster.

"I won't let you do this," Ursa said with sudden strength.

"The only way would be if my father died," Prince Ozai answered her. "And I want to be Fire Lord."

Ursa stood there staring at him for a long moment, biting her lip, before she made her decision. "I will kill him to save Zuko," She said with a fake calm, "And you will get to be Fire Lord."

Prince Ozai looked at her with partial disbelief and even smugness. "You know what will happen if you do this, don't you?"

"Banishment," I said at last, interrupting my charge. He looked at me with flashing eyes. I knew it…he was struggling to not refuse her offer. "You will not do this alone, Ursa." She looked at me with surprise as did my charge. I bowed to Prince Ozai. "I am breaking my oath to you, Your Highness, as I will no longer be here to uphold it." I would have died for him, but for her…I would do anything. She would not be alone.

Prince Ozai's face darkened. "So, you both are betraying me…" He hissed. He turned away from us to stare at the night through the window. "Leave then. Do it and leave me alone!"

"Ozai…" Ursa began to say, reaching for him. Even now, after we had seen what he was, she _still loved him_.

He snarled at her and shot out a tendril of flame. She backed away immediately. He stared at her with icy eyes and turned back around without another word. I saw several tears slide down her face as she turned to me. I jerked my head towards the door and we left.

* * *

I could tell of how we ended the Fire Lord's life and that of Memoru, the man who had been his life-long bodyguard. Memoru had also been my uncle, through my father. Another one of the family who has protected a Royal. Dark things were done that night for the sake of love for others. Love was also lost that night. All of this for that thing called love…all of these years it has both tormented and blessed me…

She had gone to her son's room to say goodbye, while I had done the dark deed. I walked swiftly through the halls, having already gathered the necessary items for our quick departure. I heard her voice echo into the hallway as I was sure she could hear my footsteps. The curtains danced in the dark hall. "No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are," She said firmly with love. She walked through the doorway as she pulled her hood up to hide her face. I had on a cloak as well. She walked past me and I slipped in beside her. Ursa almost jumped at my silent approach.

"_Don't forget who you are," My mother's voice whispered fiercely. "You are Tamotsu, son of Masato and Akane. You are…" Her words sounded like my mother's…the chant I still heard in my dreams…_

I shook away the thought. "We must be going, Your Highness," I said urgently. "I have a boat waiting for us on the docks." She nodded with a strength I would not have expected as we hurried to leave the place where love had been born and destroyed.

I had made arrangements for us to travel on a ship that would take us to the Earth Kingdom; from there…I did not know yet. We would be safe there, that much I knew. Several weeks passed on the ship with Ursa saying not a word. Even to me. I did what I could for her, but nothing would break her silence. I told her of what I had planned so far, what we could hope to find in the Earth Kingdom. I still knew some people in the Fire Nation colonies. One cold night Ursa stood staring out at the black ocean, lost with bleak eyes. I stood beside her as I would now do for I would be there for her. Always.

"Tad-Tamotsu," She said, making me almost jump. She had not talked since we had left. Her voice…sounded fragile. "Why did you do it?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. I no longer called her by her title. She was Ursa now, for her protection. She had not said anything to me when I had told her that. I now went by my old name. No one knew it. I was not even supposed to reveal it to anyone. I could not but help to feel a small joy at the sound of my name coming from her, or the fact I could say her name freely. I was her caretaker and guardian, but I was fine with that. Yet part of me would regret…I had betrayed him, my charge, and my brother was gone…Keiya…I could have helped her.

"Why did you do it?" She repeated. "I have thought of all the reasons and can't think of one. I thought you hated me."

At least that had worked for me. I thought, trying to place my words. Ursa was a woman heart-broken, horrified by what she had done and by the man she had loved. She had left behind everything to save her son, just as I had, except for one thing, precious to me above all else…

"I did not envy my charge until the day you first walked onto the dock," I began slowly. "I did not know whether to hate you for the effect you had on me. In the end, it was your happiness that was supposed to make me happy. But even than…I could not stop envying him because of _you_." I looked down at her beautiful face, one that for weeks had held no expression, looked at me with complete shock.

"You…you love me?" She asked. I held down the grief I felt at the sound of the classic horror in her words.

"Yes_, I love you_," I said each word with emphasis. I felt a weight come off my chest for the truth was now out there at long last. Ursa looked down at the dark ocean with shadowed eyes. I felt a twinge and knew…

"I'm sorry, Tamotsu," She said quietly. "I thank you for what you've done for me, but I cannot give you what you want." She did not say it, but I knew…_because of Ozai…because her heart was broken…because she would not love again…_

I did not whether to scream or to simply die where I stood. I had known that this would most likely happen if I told her, but I could not lie to her. I would be there for her… "I understand," I responded thickly. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I saw the tears fall there for the first time in days. I hesitated, than wiped one away with a callused hand. She did not slap my hand away. "I will be here for you. Always."

She nodded and looked back at the twilight.

* * *

Five years came to pass. I ended up finding us a house to stay at in a smaller Fire Nation colony. We lived on the outside of town, several miles away, on a farm land stead. For the first time in my life, I learned to do farm work. Ursa had a garden she liked to tend to and it became her favorite pass time. Over time, she began to speak more. She told me about her childhood. I told her parts of mine, surprising her with stories about the Society. I did not tell anything that was too…revealing. We did not bother those in the village, though I came to know many. Ursa preferred to stay away from others in those days. She came to trust me as she would not have had before. Perhaps with her life or those of her children, but she had come to trust me with her friendship.

Those five years were the best of my life. She did not love me, but I got to have her as a friend. Bittersweet, but better than what it had been before. Perhaps I am selfish to think in such a way, but I did not care anymore.

Eventually stories reached me of how the Avatar was back and how the banished prince was after him. Several years before, Prince Zuko had been banished by his father. I do not know the reason, but the only way he could return was by capturing the Avatar. I remembered when my own charge had done so. A fruitless quest, but Prince Zuko had done it. I kept the news from Ursa.

There were more of how the Fire Nation fleet lost in the Northern Water Tribe and then of how Princess Azula and the now redeemed Prince Zuko had captured Ba Sing Se. Prince Zuko had slain the Avatar. Prince Iroh had become a traitor. After that night…he had not challenged his brother's claim to the throne. I had always wondered why.

I did not know what to think. Had the children I known changed? Had they become what Prince Ozai would want them to be?

Eventually, I heard the news of how the Avatar was back, and how Prince Zuko had betrayed the Fire Nation to join him.

Who was right in this war? The Avatar or the Fire Nation? I admit I had not thought about it before, but after seeing things in the Earth Kingdom…Lu Ten's death…my brother's…I could help to wonder what the world could be like without war. It was a strange thought to have.

In the end of it all, Prince Ozai's reign ended after only five years, defeated by the Avatar. He had attempted to burn the Earth Kingdom to a crisp by the help of Sozin's comet. I had felt the power of my firebending burn like no other on that day. I heard the stories of the horror he had attempted to do. Princess Azula had been defeated by her brother and had gone insane. Ozai's bending had been taken away by the Avatar and he was now imprisoned. Prince Zuko had become the Fire Lord. The world was to enter a new age of peace.

I recalled the prince I had once protected…

"_Tadao, does my father hate me?" The young boy asked troubled. "I won't be a father like he is."_

"_I…I think I love her," He said as a powerful young man. _

"_You have always been there for me," He said, looking at me with his reading eyes. "You're a good friend."_

He was gone. I knew that. Yet still…

Ursa had slowly begun to waste away over the last couple of years, getting sicker and weaker. By this point, she was completely bed-ridden. I told her about her son becoming the Fire Lord and all about the Avatar. Everything that I had hidden from her, except for the fate of Ozai and her daughter…

_Her head lay on the pillow, her skin as pale as its surface. I sat next to the sleeping mat, having finished telling her it all. I had lied to her, but to only protect her. I was surprised she did not resent me for that. _

_She smiled softly. "My son…" She said in a brittle voice. She looked at me with hopeful eyes. I held her hand as she reached for mine. "What about Azula and…?" _

"_Zuko has done what he can for them," I said, a half-lie at best. She did not need to know. _

_Ursa closed her eyes as she let out a long breath. "Tamotsu?"_

"_Yes?" I asked. _

"_Thank you," She said. She opened her eyes to look at me. My heart pounded. "If…if it had not been with him…it could have been with you." _

_I felt something wet on my cheek. I rubbed it away with my free hand and was shocked to see the remains of a tear. I had…cried?...I felt complete in a way for she could have loved me. If things had been different, in a different life…_

_I looked back down at her to notice her eyes were glassy, staring into space. Her chest was not moving. I held her hand and nudged her. "Ursa?" I asked fiercely. No… "Ursa!" I knew she was gone, but I felt everything break up inside. _

_She was gone._

_I was alone. _

* * *

Another three years passed. I stayed at the place that had become our home. I had nowhere else to go. I burned her remains, as tradition goes, and had spread them in the garden she had come to love. Life went on slowly, until the day that _he_ came…

_I stood outside, raking up one of the fields for the coming season. I saw a figure coming down the dirt road, creating a smoky trail as he rode an ostrich horse. The traveler stopped near the fence and dismounted, trying their steed to the fence. The man, a young one from the looks of it, removed his hat as he came near me. I looked at his face and knew who he was immediately. _

…_Zuko…_

_He was older with a scar on one side of his face, left over from the duel that he had with his father before his banishment. I had heard about that. What was he now…twenty? The years had made him into a man. Yet the Fire Lord was here, at my door, instead of the Fire Nation, where he was most needed for a war-torn country. He was dressed like an Earth Kingdom peasant. _

"_I am looking for a man called Tadao," He yelled out to me. "Do you know where I can find him? I was told that you would know." _

_I wiped the sweat from my brow and walked over to the fence. I hopped over it and stood before him. "I have not heard that name in a long time," I said. "I suppose you do not remember me?" _

_He looked at me in surprise. Had I changed that much over the years? "Tadao…?" He asked quietly. I grinned at him. He looked even more shocked by my reaction. "Do…do you know where I can find my mother?" My smile disappeared. _

_I took him to the garden and told him of what had come to pass. He wept and I patted his shoulder as he did. I had wept to for her and still did inside. Every day. I missed her._

_He was leaving, heading back to the Fire Nation. I bowed as he went to leave, but he stopped and looked at me. "Come with me," He offered seriously, "I could use your help. I don't have a bodyguard anymore."_

"_What happened to yours?" I inquired curiously. What had been her name…Nira? The little girl I had met years ago with the blue eyes. _

"_She died," He said harshly. I looked into his eyes and knew it was a lie, but did not ask about it. "I would be honored," I said to him. He nodded sharply. _

Fire Lord Zuko was more like his mother than his father, but I could still see both of them in him. Yet he was also himself. I went with him, leaving the Earth Kingdom behind. I would continue. That is the way of life. My mother used to tell me that we can only love by loving someone. I had gotten to do that, but she was gone now. As was my love. Yet he is _her _son...and I would anything for her.

Hopefully, one day I will get to see her again…

That is all I can ask for.

* * *

A/N:Well, this is the end of it. I hope everone liked it! If you enjoyed this, you might want to read my main series, Some Distant Day, which is about Zuko's bodyguard. Or you might like my other prequel, My Truth, which is about Lu Ten's bodyguard, Keiya, Tadao's niece. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
